Loving What You Have
by nadenelouis3
Summary: Scorpius and Lily's children are growing up. Now at Hogwarts, away from their parents and extended families what trouble can they get themselves into? What is in store for the next generation of the next generation?


Kian Malfoy sighed heavily after checking his watch.

Ten fifty three and still no sign of his family; he and his mother's had arrived at Platform 9 and ¾ almost a half hour ago. He had seen all of his cousins, his friends, his grandparents and even several teachers arrive and still no sign of his father, sisters and brother.

"They'll be here." Jenna rolled her eyes and tried to smooth down his hair but to no avail; it was always a mess. Platinum blonde and constantly looking like he had just rolled out of bed.

Kian towered over both of his mother's, but Jenna – or MJ as he called her, was the closest in height.

"This is Jade's _first_ year. They're not gonna be late." Dominique muttered, checking the platform carefully as she always did. Kian knew that her hand was clenched around her wand, hidden inside her jacket pocket.

His own wand was easily accessible, inside his own jacket; out of his four parents, two of them were Auror's and one of them was the daughter of Harry Potter – he and his siblings were skilled in self-defence before they could spell their own names.

"Here they are." Jenna nodded behind Kian's shoulder; he turned and let out a sigh of relief when he saw his father's head above everybody else's. Lily was by his side, pushing Jade's trolly as she clung to their father's arms.

He saw Safie and Sienna pushing their own trunks, glancing around them with cool, uncaring glances.

The twins were behind them; they'd placed both of their trunks on one trolley and Seth was running with it, Silver standing on the top laughing loudly as she tried to stay upright.

Kian narrowed his eyes when he counted his siblings; Safie, Sienna, Silver, Seth and Jade were all there . . . but where was Casey?

"Sorry we're late." Lily smiled and put the break on Jade's trunk. "The twins decided to see who could last the longest flying upside down this morning. In case you wondering, the winner was Seth. Silver was throwing up for an hour afterwards."

"Only because he put a puking pastille in my pumpkin juice!" Silver said as she jumped from the two trunks and easily landed on her feet.

"Where's Casey?" Jenna asked the question that Kian was going to ask.

"She extended her trip with Scott." Scorpius answered. "She should be here any minute."

Kian let out an annoyed sigh; he needed to speak to Casey before they all got on the train! She'd left for a summer abroad with her father as he toured the world and for the past month she hadn't replied to any of his letters, phone calls or those stupid electronic letters that Safie showed him how to use.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Sienna scowled at him.

"Nothing! I just wanted to speak to Case before we left." He shrugged, scowling back at his sister.

"Excited for your last year, Kiwi?" Safie teased him, using the name that the elder members of his family called him.

He always hated that the first initials of his first and middle name spelled out 'Kiwi' and when Safie pointed it out when she was four years old his parents, aunts and uncles, grandparents and great-grandparents stuck to it. His Great-Grandma Molly always sent him homemade Kiwi flavoured sweets for his birthday.

"Ecstatic." He muttered.

A commotion from the other side of the platform caught his attention – and his parents'. He saw his mother and father slyly pull their wands out as Lily and MJ's eyes strayed over his brother and sisters.

It was a girl; he couldn't see who she was because her head was lowered.

She was tall, dark-skinned and had a hair full of wild, jet-black curls which danced down her back. She was wearing short shorts, which showed off her long, shapely legs. Her flat, toned stomach was on display too thanks to the crop-top she wore. He saw something sparkle on her stomach and guessed at a belly-button ring.

"Finally." Scorpius muttered, putting his wand away.

"What – _Casey?"_ Kian gasped when he saw the girl heading their way. Her father was walking behind her, with his security team following with her luggage.

"Sorry we're late!" Scott muttered, handing Casey her backpack when they got to their group. Casey hugged her mother and step-father, not noticing the look that Kian was giving her.

"There was a huge crowd at the entrance to the train station –"

"What on _earth_ are you wearing?" he yelled – louder than he intended.

Casey looked at him with a shocked expression on her face before she took in what he was saying.

"Erm, clothes?" she scowled back – the only expression that she could pull that made her look like all her sisters. "Hey Jadey! Wanna sit with me on the train?" she arched an eyebrow at Kian, daring him to go any farther before turning to her youngest sister. "Excited for the boat ride?"

Kian glared while Casey and the others wished Jade good luck. He ignored the glances from Scott and his father, the warning looks from his mother and Lily and the smirk from MJ. He helped Scott and Scorpius put his sister's and Seth's trunks on the train and hugged all of his parents goodbye.

"Look after the girls, Kiwi." Scorpius whispered in his ear before clapping him on the shoulder. "Just don't –"

"Don't let Safie know I'm looking after her. Got it." He nodded to his father before helping his youngest sister on to the train. "Saf, Casey head straight to the prefects meeting." He told his sisters, pulling at the jacket that was round his waist and tossing it to Casey. "Mind covering up? You're a prefect, look like it." He muttered, ignoring the looks from the parents.

"Just because I'm not Safie or Sienna it does _not _mean I'll let you treat me like a child!" Casey hissed. Kian rolled his eyes but smirked when she put the jacket on and zipped it up.

"See you all at Christmas!" she muttered before storming away.

Safie laughed as she watched her usually calm sister walk away.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" she arched a perfectly shaped blonde eyebrow at her brother. "It's not like you're her brother or anything." She pointed out before walking in the same direction her sister went.

Kian ignored the usual jibe and said his goodbyes to his parents, told the twins to behave during the train ride and promised Jade he'd come and see her when it was time to put her robes on.

**# # #**

Sitting down next to Tyler Montague in the Slytherin side of the prefect compartment, Safie gave her sister a smirk.

"What's his damn problem?" Casey fumed from the Gryffindor side. Every single year the compartment got divided by the four houses; the Slytherin's dominated the left side, the Ravenclaw's next followed by the Hufflepuff's and then the Gryffindor's on the far right.

"I don't know. He's been looking for you for the past few days. Might have a birthday gift or something." Safie shrugged before turning to her boyfriend.

Since there was only the three of them in the compartment, Safie let Tyler kiss her. She let the kiss grow a bit before she pulled back and smiled at him.

"Miss me?" she asked quietly.

"Always." Tyler smiled down at her; despite Safie being the tallest girl in their house, Tyler was almost a foot taller than her. "You haven't got your badges on." He pointed out, tapping her chest lightly.

Rolling her eyes, Safie pulled her prefect badge and her Quidditch captain badge out of her pocket; she saw Casey doing the same thing on the other side of the compartment.

As the train began to pick up speed and move out of the station, the prefects began to slowly trail into the compartment; as usual the Ravenclaw sixth year Elle Fitzgerald gave Safie a filthy glance as she passed her.

"Right, so we're all here –"

"Well done, Malfoy." The seventh year prefect, Richard Fitzgerald snorted.

Everybody knew that there was some vendetta going on between Richard and Kian but nobody knew why. They both had a lot of younger siblings, both had a sister starting this year and both of them hated the other. The Fitzgerald's hated the Malfoy's so the Malfoy's hated the Fitzgerald's.

Safie tried to stay out of it until Elle tried to hex Sienna in her first year. Second year Safie interfered and Elle was in the hospital wing for a week while Madam Pomfrey tried to rid her of the human sized bogeys coming out of her nostrils.

"Not now, Fitzgerald." Kian waved him off. "So we're to instruct you all on your roles as prefects. You're basically to patrol the train, the castle and the older prefects have to do the grounds. You can deduct house points from other students, aside from other prefects. Detentions and other punishments are also yours to give out. The detentions you assign need referring back to your head of house." He trailed off. "Professor Chang also implemented a new rule. Prefects of the same house aren't allowed to patrol together. This new rule is to stop house prefects from letting their house getting away with breaking the rules."

"A schedule with your new partners will be sent to you tonight once the headmistress has approved it." The Head Girl, Amelia Chase, told everybody.

"Who's patrolling the train today?" Tyler asked.

"Erm . . . Dallas and Denver can do it." Kian looked at Amelia who shrugged one shoulder and nodded her head.

Dallas and Denver Potter – the Malfoy kids' cousins both glared at their elder cousin.

Dallas was the new prefect for Gryffindor whilst Denver was chosen to represent Slytherin house.

The two were completely identical; they both liked to wear the same clothes so the only thing that was showing who they were was the colouring on the badges. Denver had a green background with a silver 'P' and Dallas had a maroon background with a golden 'P.'

Safie stopped paying attention when they began assigning passwords and informing the fifth years on more boring rules and regulations. She couldn't stop thinking of the letter that her grandfather Draco put in her hand last night when her parents weren't looking.

She knew that she was the closest to her grandfather Draco and she has interned for him for two months this summer. She didn't learn anything that she didn't already know. Safie had been interested in the Malfoy businesses since she was ten years old; she wasn't stupid and she certainly wasn't naïve enough to not know that she was the legitimate Malfoy heir.

Kian wasn't legitimate and Casey wasn't even a Malfoy – that left Safie as the next oldest to inherit everything when her grandfather passed.

When she was thirteen, she overheard her grandparents and parents discussing her grandparents' wills. Scorpius wanted Draco to leave the businesses to Kian as the eldest male, but Draco said that old Malfoy magical law said it had to go to the next _legitimate_ heir.

Scorpius argued that it should be Seth next, since he was abdicating from the inheritance and Kian wasn't allowed.

Safie remembered grinning with pride when her grandfather said what he did.

"_Safie is the most Malfoy-like child you have. She's my heir and she's getting everything I have."_

She wondered again what was in the letter – instructions? A thanks for helping over the summer? A gift?

"Safie? The meeting is over now." Tyler touched her arm gently. "The guys have a compartment, come on."

**# # # **

Sienna dropped her luggage in the compartment with her cousin Demetrius; she lied to him and said she was going to find some of her friends and Kian said he'd take care of her luggage. As usual, Tri believed her lies and enabled her to disappear for a while before Kian or Safie realised and came to find her.

The prefect meeting would end in roughly twenty minutes, she figured as she slowly walked to the bottom of the carriage. That would give her time to occupy herself until she could go and find Richard Fitzgerald and let him believe he was getting one over on Kian by screwing his sister in the luggage compartment.

"Roland." Sienna called out softly; the sixth year Slytherin stopped and turned, smirking when he saw Sienna looking at him.

"And what can I do for you, Sienna?" Roland Zabini walked towards her slowly.

Sienna smirked as she ran a hand through her long red hair, she looked up at her father's godson before opening the carriage closest to them.

"Get out." She ordered the two second year Hufflepuff boys.

The boys tried to argue back but Roland grabbed their trunks and tossed them into the corridor.

Sienna giggled when he pulled her into the now empty compartment and locked the door behind them.

**# # #**

"I think it's cute that you're scared." Silver shrugged as she pushed past a group of seventh years. "I mean, it's adorable. You're thirteen and still scared to get caught by Safie –"

"I have no issue in admitting I'm scared of Safie!" Robyn Weasley – the twins' Uncle Ron's youngest daughter – admitted, looking over her shoulder. "My mother told Ronnie to look out for me this year. She said I've been in too much trouble _and_ my granddad is the deputy head teacher _and_ head of my house. He never goes – no, _Seth!_" Robyn gasped when Seth kicked the emergency door open since it wouldn't open with a shove.

Silver waved her wand over the door, silencing the alarm that was already going off.

"Why do I let you talk me into this stuff?" Robyn moaned, watching as Silver grabbed hold of the side of the now open doorway before practically throwing herself off the train.

The twins had opened every window in the last carriage; they wanted to see if they could walk along the foot-rails and then climb back through an open window. They tried last year but forgot to open the windows; they almost got caught but Sienna hid them and blamed a Hufflepuff boy she'd had an argument with beforehand.

"Because we're cool and you're not." Seth shrugged, sending a very 'Malfoy' smirk her way to show that he was joking.

Robyn stuck her tongue out at him before she followed Silver's lead.

Seth laughed and waited until his cousin was almost to the window before he prepared to leave the train.

His foot was barely on the railing when he felt somebody yank him inside the train carriage, keeping a strong grip on his jacket collar.

Seth looked up into the furious face of Professor Longbottom – the deputy head of Hogwarts and Robyn's grandfather.

**# # # **

Jade remained standing in the same spot that her siblings had left her in. Many students walked past her and glared at her for getting in the way.

She didn't know where to go – and by the looks of it all of the compartments had already been taken. Casey said that she could sit with her . . . but she had already left and Jade didn't dare go too far to find her. Sienna barely looked at her as she walked past, the twins ran off with Cousin Robyn and Safie wasn't around.

"You lost little girl?"

Jade looked up to see two people walking towards her; both of them tall, both of them with mousy brown hair. They were both wearing Ravenclaw prefect badges.

"Um . . . my sister told me to sit with her but I don't know where she's at –"

"Elle, find a compartment for this kid." The boy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, didn't anybody tell you?" he bent over to pick up the money bag that Jade's mother had given her for snacks on the train. "First years aren't allowed to carry money."

"My mum gave me that –"

"You're not gonna see your mother for months, you big baby." The girl, Elle, rolled her eyes and held her hand out for some of the money. "Get lost before we help ourselves to –"

"Help yourselves to what?"

Elle and the boy turned and immediately looked annoyed.

Jade heard the voice and was never more relieved to hear the sound of her sister's voice.

Safie and her boyfriend were standing right behind them, Safie glanced at Jade before looking to where the other two people were standing.

"You guys will have to correct me . . . but did you just steal my sister's lunch money?" she asked, looking from the boy to the girl. "Because if you did . . . you know I'll have to make you give it back." She pulled her wand out slowly.

"Elle, deal with this. I've got to meet someone and we all know red-heads don't like to wait." The guy winked at Safie before handing Elle the rest of the money.

Jade scowled and moved closer to her sister; she smiled in thanks when Tyler picked her trunk up and slyly moved her behind him, keeping his other arm on her shoulder.

"Elle, you still have my sister's money." Safie pointed to the small pile of golden coins. "She wants it back."

Elle glared at Safie before scoffing and holding her hand out to Jade.

"Apologise, Elle." Safie instructed.

"Sorry." She muttered, glaring at the floor.

"Now go away Elle. Oh, if I catch you or your filthy siblings bothering my sister again . . . you'll be mine." Safie warned the other girl, glaring at her until she walked out of sight.

Once she was gone, Safie turned to look down at Jade who knew what was coming.

"You have a voice, use it. You have a wand, learn to use it." She scowled, taking Tyler's hand and pulling him away from her sister. "Casey is three carriages down, go find her before you start crying."

**# # # **

Demetrius looked up from the newspaper he was reading when the compartment door slid open; Jade Malfoy slipped in, trying to pull her huge trunk and cat cage in with her.

"C-Casey said I could sit with her . . . is she not here?" she asked quietly, looking around at the range of sixth and seventh years.

"She has gone to the bathroom. She'll be back in a moment." Demetrius smiled at his young cousin, he picked her trunk and cage up and slid them into the spaces above the seats. "Sit down." He nodded to one of the empty chairs. "Ron, give her some of your sweets." He told one of his cousins.

Demetrius looked over his cousin; she was small, the only Malfoy who seemed to inherit their mother's height. Small, with long dark hair and bright green eyes, Jade always seemed like she was his father's daughter. She looked a lot like his younger twin sisters for sure.

"You alright, Jadey?" William, another cousin, asked curiously.

"I'm fine . . . Safie –"

"Of course." Jake Wilson, one of their seventh year friends laughed. "What's the Ice Queen done now?"

"She stopped someone taking my money –"

"Fitzgerald?" Demetrius guessed with a heavy sigh.

They've started early, he told himself. He knew Kian would find out about this and was sure that they'd have come up with a plan to get Richard Fitzgerald back before they even reached Scotland.

"Who are the Fitzgerald's?" Jade asked.

"A bunch of annoying, pampered, cheating bast –"

"A family of annoying, pampered, cheating witches and wizards." Casey's voice took over Ronnie's. She dropped into the seat beside Jade and kicked Ronnie's leg. "Can you not ruin my sister's innocence please?"

"Like she hasn't heard the twins or Sienna swear!" Ronnie laughed before shoving an entire chocolate frog into his mouth.

"Rules of Hogwarts kid," Casey looked down at her youngest sister and smiled lightly. "Don't get sorted into Hufflepuff and don't fraternise with a Fitzgerald and you'll be fine."

Demetrius rolled his eyes but laughed lightly; Casey was right, the family would tease her if she got sorted into Hufflepuff house and Kian would explode if he saw one of his siblings messing around with a Fitzgerald.

His lip curled upwards when he saw another of his cousin's, Sienna, walking past their compartment slowly. She glanced through their glass window and smirked at him. Ironically enough, Richard Fitzgerald himself followed after her a few minutes later, looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Yeah . . . your brother will blow his nut if he sees you running around with a Fitzgerald." Demetrius sighed, shaking his head to himself as he picked the newspaper back up. He returned to the article about some American witch retiring from Quidditch.

"I didn't know Bex Cooper was retiring." Casey mentioned.

"Apparently so. She wants to spend more time with her children according to this." Demetrius frowned; he didn't really follow Quidditch, but that name rang around his head. "Her name is really familiar." He muttered before handing Casey the paper.

**# # # **

**A/N – This first chapter is basically just a brief snippet as to what the main characters of this story are like, what they get up to and of course obvious and hidden plotlines. I hope you'll all enjoy this new story.**


End file.
